Time Capsule
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was just another night for them... until something strange began to take him over. Can Alison and Brady figure out what's caused him as well as her to become caught up in this? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. One Piece Of The Puzzle

"Remind me why we're out here again? This place is kinda creepy." 15 year old Alison Castillo replied as she followed Brady Crockett through a field on a late September night… a blood red sky surrounded the two, thunder occasionally sounding through the area.

"It is but beats being stuck at home." Brady answered.

"Is Elvis chewing up your things again?" Alison asked as she pointed the flashlight further into the field.

"Nah, just Amber's jeans. Now why does this place creep you out?" Brady replied.

"I've heard horror stories of people getting lost out here in the fields and never being seen again. Some by tripping and falling into holes, others by being shot or stabbed by someone who's just inhuman… though I think the latter of the stories are just exaggerated tales." Alison responded, Brady lightly wrapping his right hand around her left one.

"Exaggerated or not, no one shoots you around me. I…" Brady said in response. He was going to say more but quickly stopped and then looked at her. "Can you… can you hear that?" He questioned, pointing off in the direction of what Alison only knew to be silence.

"I… I can't hear it." Alison responded, listening closer to try to hear what Brady heard.

"It's like a… a ringing… like those musical garden ornaments, it's… over there." Brady explained, before he pointed towards a line of old trees to the edge of the field, their twisting arms and thick trunks easily upwards of 200 years old.

"Okay… I think we should head back to the Ferrari." Alison responded, thoroughly creeped out and her and Brady turning around.

But after a few steps, she tripped over something and Brady caught her.

"You alright?" Brady asked.

"Yeah… but there's… something shiny there." Alison answered, Brady unearthing it and picking it up… it was old from what they guessed, but they weren't exactly sure what age.

"The ringing stopped…" Brady said as he looked up towards where it had been coming from, before his eyes returned to the blade in his hands as he lifted it up with the hand that held the hilt, reaching up and holding it out between himself and the threatening sky.

"It did… are you okay?" Alison asked, seeing Brady's blue eyes glaze over.

"I'm fine." Brady spoke quickly as he looked back to her, heightening Alison's nerves as for a split second she could've sworn his eyes shone red, though put it down to a split second reflection from the similarly coloured sky.

"Yeah, we're outta here." Alison responded before they left with the dagger, wrapping it in a blue cloth and putting it in the glovebox before they got in the car, buckled up, closed the doors and drove off.

She looked back at the field, Brady lightly rubbing his right hand on her left thigh and her turning back to him.

"Should we take the dagger to the cops? Stan or Trudy or my mom might find a cold case that involves it." Alison replied.

"It's too late for now… I'll run it into the station tomorrow." Brady answered, glancing briefly at the glovebox. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle things."

Alison nodded as they continued down the road, _Red Skies At Night_ by The Fixx playing on the radio as Alison answered her phone.

"Hey, Miguel." Alison responded.

"Where are you?" Miguel asked.

"Hanging out with Brady. Why? It's not that late." Alison replied, sneaking in an eye roll and Brady snickering.

"Mig, don't you trust your sister? She's not misbehaving." Brady responded, Miguel noticing that Brady's voice was a bit off.

"Are you alright, Brady?" Miguel asked.

"I'm good. Look, we'll be back soon, okay?" Brady responded before Alison and Miguel hung up and he saw the look on her face. "I know that look."

"Yeah but he'd be really pissed if we come back drunk." Alison replied, noticing that Brady's hand remained on her knee… and in the somewhat darkened car, he saw that her face was a light red.

"Probably…" Brady responded, glancing at her. The corner-of-the-mouth smile Alison saw on him was one that would've only raised the redness, as she knew he'd noticed.

She leaned in as he slowed down, kissing him on his neck… and Brady pulled over off of the road, the two kissing again before he pulled her on top of him.

Headlights of a cruiser shined in the distance… and Billy slowed to a stop when he saw the car. He got out and walked over, tapping his baton against the driver's side door and startling the teens.

"Billy?!" Alison responded, raven hair disheveled.

"Billy boy! I can only gather you haven't pulled me aside to ask if I want a beer this time." Brady greeted him as Alison climbed her way back to the passenger seat quickly.

"I saw the car, thought you two broke down… have you've been sneaking around?" Billy replied.

"No, we haven't." Alison answered.

"You caught us at the beautiful beginning but knowing your history, you'll not be able to keep your mouth shut for very long, will you? So tell me…" Brady responded before he climbed out of the car and stood directly in front of Billy. "What is it you truly desire?" He questioned in a tone that was different than his usual self, a smoother and slightly deeper tone.

It's a common unspoken fact about humanity as a whole that everyone has that deepest, darkest part. The secret they keep the deepest, the promise they follow the most, the things which are so deep within that they meld into part of one's personality. As Brady spoke those words though, that part of Billy seemed to open, just for him, and that deepest thing he wanted was no longer so deeply buried.

"Brady… are you sure you're alright?" Billy replied, Brady snapping out of it when he saw the worried look in Alison's brown eyes.

"Yes… yes, I… look, stay quiet about this, okay? Don't go filing a report or anything." Brady said in response before he sat back in the car.

Billy nodded and left, Brady turning to Alison and lightly resting his right hand on her face.

"Ali… there's some things to explain, but… gradually. For now…" Brady said after a moment before he moved in to kiss her once more.

The two continued kissing, rain starting to make itself known as Brady was careful with the smaller girl as they started to undress each other until they were fully naked and she was laying back on the seats, Brady on top of her and entwining his right hand with her left one before thrusting himself into her, Alison's legs wrapping around his.

She wasn't sure when he had gotten the condom but she hadn't questioned it… she just wanted to be safe the first time and had gotten another thing.

It was going to be with someone she trusted more than anything.


	2. Miami At Night

Billy walked into the police station and looked at one of the cells, seeing a drunk Britt.

"Okay Wheeler, what'd you do now?" Billy asked after walking over.

"I was… I was jumping… over a roof… one to one to one to…" Britt responded, motioning with her hand an action of jumping from one ledge to another repeatedly.

"Did you fall?" Billy asked, seeing bruises and scrapes on Britt's knees.

"Only for that officer… fuck me, he was FIT!" Britt responded, shouting the last word.

"You need to lay off the Jagermeister!" Billy replied, Britt laughing.

Trudy rolled her eyes, the woman hearing something over the scanner.

"Switek to dispatch… got another drunk here." Stan responded, Trudy picking up the CB.

"Let me guess, one of the Ballard twins?" Trudy questioned.

"Alicia… she said she saw a white car in the fields, the windows fogged up. Sounds to me like it's the liquor talking." Stan responded before he was interrupted by the drunk 18 year old.

"I know the damn car, I've seen it way too many times! How many Ferrari Testarossas do you see around Miami?!" Alicia slurred, Britt's head snapping up.

"Who was driving it, Licia?!" Britt asked.

"Mini Blondie was I think… wouldn't be Sonny, not with his ankle sprained." Alicia responded.

"Doesn't matter who was driving it! You need to sober up and grow up!" Stan responded as he put her in the cruiser.

Trudy set the CB back and rubbed her temples, the week having been a long one.

Back in the car, Alison and Brady looked at each other… both were rushed with adrenaline and Alison could hardly move her tiny body.

"They're… gonna be shocked and pissed when they find out." Alison responded, the black and red checkered pattern blanket covering them.

"Yeah… maybe. Most likely. But… they're not us. They don't know us in the way we know each other." Brady spoke in response, his hand moving up and lightly fidgeting one finger around in her hair.

"True…" Alison replied, leaning in and kissing him… before hearing Brady's phone ring and Brady answering it.

"Dad…" Brady responded, Alison's eyes widening slightly.

"Brady… you're out later than usual, is everything alright?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah, just… got caught up in things. I'd have been home in an hour but it might be early morning now." Brady answered, glancing at Alison as he spoke.

"Well just make sure you get home safely." Sonny responded.

"I will." Brady responded before they hung up, him helping Alison sit up before they got dressed.

"I really hope no one saw us." Alison replied as Brady pulled the condom off before pulling his boxers and jeans on.

"A few people probably noticed. We've just got to hope that none of them were people who know us." Brady responded as he reached and grabbed Alison's top to hand to her after she put her lace and satin red bra on, the black tank top having been flung further away within the car.

Alison pulled it on before they drove off… the two kissed before she got out, slowly walking into the Castillo house to compensate for her wobbly legs… she was still adrenaline rushed but her body felt like it was on fire.

Alison had gotten cleaned off after getting upstairs and dressed into pajamas… but she couldn't sleep.

' _What's gotten into you, Brady?'_ The raven haired girl thought.

Brady pulled into the Crockett driveway, turning the headlights off… before he saw Amber.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Amber replied jokingly as Brady got out of the car.

"And look what the cat forgot to bury in its litter tray. Can I get a coffee?" Brady responded as he locked the car. "I just need a few minutes out here."

Amber nodded and Brady leaned against the car once he was alone, closing his eyes.

"Damn… what the hell's gotten into me?" Brady whispered.

" _Like you don't know."_ Brady looked up quickly and spun around as he heard the deep voice. He'd never heard it before but it seemed somehow familiar. _"You've always known. You've just forgotten."_

"What is this?!" Brady questioned as he tried to focus on the direction of the voice.

" _This is you. This embodies you."_ Brady looked over slowly as he began to notice where it was coming from. The ancient knife, previously wrapped and in the glove box, was now exposed and placed upon the Ferrari's hood.

His curiosity was sparked as much as his terror was as he reached out and touched it. Once again he gripped the hilt in his hand, holding it up to the West. Maybe it had been Ali's interruption or maybe it had been that it was only sunset and not the nighttime with the shining moon, but this time the blade began to hum faintly as it glowed with a red mist. Brady wanted to drop it on the driveway and run the car wheel over it until it blended in with the gravel, yet something denied his fingers to release.

No one would have seen the lightning crackle up his arm, it moved too quickly for human eyes to keep up with. It would have been a sudden flash, like a car's indicator cycling once. Only then did his hand drop the blade… but that was only as it all began to come back to him. His real self, the reason he was here, even the sole reason he existed as a twinned brother to a family who'd never had any history of twins on either side.

"Coffee?" Amber questioned as she returned outside, holding the steaming cup.

"Yes, thanks…" Brady replied distantly… he took a moment before he turned to face her, deciding he needed to be sure about things. "Amber… what do you truly desire right now?"

"I… I want to just flop out and sleep… sleep for once without screaming." Amber responded, seeming completely ignorant to the fact that a second ago, she'd never have admitted that it troubled her so much.

"Go then… go and sleep. You'll be alright." Brady said in response, Amber confused but placing the coffee down and heading upstairs regardless. She had no idea that Brady would actually be taking the nightmares himself, the difference was that he'd barely flinch at them.

Glancing back to the sunrise, a smirk covered his face. Of course, he knew who he was inside, Brady just needed to remember it, then believe it for himself.

Alison wasn't sure when she fell asleep… but when she opened her eyes, she had the covers over her and saw Martin.

"Dad? What time is it?" Alison asked after a slight yawn.

"Later than usual. Just like it was when you got home last night." Martin answered, sitting more upright now that she was awake.

Alison's mind was fuzzy… the last thing she remembered was walking into the house.

"I guess I stayed up later than I should've." Alison responded as Martin saw the lingering tiredness in her eyes as he rested his hand on her forehead, thinking that Alison's sluggishness was the result of a cold that had blindsided her.

But there was no fever and he lowered his hand.

"Rough night at the station?" Alison asked.

"You could say that. Britt got all liquored up and was jumping across building rooftops like some sort of circus monkey and kept swearing about people in Sonny's car after Alicia called in saying she'd seen it with misted up windows." Martin explained.

' _Oh, that fucking bitch!'_ Alison thought, rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone seems to go crazy after dark, kiddo. Things will calm down." Martin replied.

"Yeah… it's just another weekend." Alison responded before they hugged and he left.

She picked up her phone and was set to dial Brady's number but decided to talk to him in person and decided to get ready for the day.

At the same time, Brady was opening his own eyes… stretched out in his bed, he wished that Alison was next to him.

' _That'll be another time.'_ Brady thought before plugging his earbuds into his MP3 player and putting them in his ears, turning the music on and _Living After Midnight_ by Judas Priest played and he smiled slightly.

Whether they felt like they were fully in control of their actions last night or not, they felt better than they had in a long time.


End file.
